


In The Dragon Story

by sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Ships has Poetry! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off of "Toaru Ryuu no Koi no Uta" by Itou Kanako, Dragons, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Series: Ships has Poetry! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617868





	In The Dragon Story

**_In The Dragon Story_ **

**_In the hope of the dragon lies my soul,_ **

**_Honor and faith within my chest._ **

**_In the hour of the dragon lies my strength,_ **

**_Power and courage within my step._ **

**_In the maze of the dragon lies my sight,_ **

**_Sound and tranquility within my mind._ **

**_In the truth of the dragon lies my shield,_ **

**_Justice and creation within my beliefs._ **

**_In the dream of the dragon lies my wisdom,_ **

**_Order and freedom within my balance._ **

**_In the fate of the dragon lies my scale,_ **

**_Life and death within my chance._ **

**_In the case of the dragon lies my thought,_ **

**_Decision and choice within my fingers._ **

**_In the love of the dragon lies my determination,_ **

**_Courage and fire within my heart._ **


End file.
